The Little Thing I do for You
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Esme and Carlisle have been best friends since they were 18. Now, 10 years later they feel they've missed out on love. After coming back from vaction Carlisle has realized his feelings for Esme, but shes developed new feelings of her own!
1. Lucy I'm Home

Carlisle's POV

I exited my terminal at Midway Airport and headed straight for the parking lot, I had places to go and a special person to see. It felt good to be back in my own car after two months of vacation. It was a nice feeling indeed. I sighed as I settled in to the soft leather interior of my black Mercedes and it felt even better to be driving it through the recognizable streets that I take to work everyday. I recognized the old buildings and theatres that the city held and I'd occasionally glance at the restaurants subconsciously wondering which one we would be dining at tonight. As the buildings became smaller I knew I was close to my destination, turning quickly down the side street the building came in to view. I parked my car on the street out front and braced myself for the Chicago cold.

I trudged up the walk way through a foot and a half of snow. _'Never saw weather like this in Los Angeles now did we,'_ I grumbled to myself as I realized that my clothing of choice still complemented the weather of sunny L.A. and not the frigid temperature of the place I made my home. I entered the small apartment building and briskly walked up the three flights of stairs to the all too familiar green front door. Apartment B118 smiled.

I took out my key ring which held my car keys, friends' keys, my parents' house key, and of course they yellow key with multicolored hearts. I chuckle like I did the first time she gave it to me_. 'Home is where the heart is'_ I repeated her memorable statement in my mind, it wasn't really her quote but I'd forever picture her saying it I just couldn't hear it said any other way. I brought the colorful key to the lock and turned it, the door opened nicely, a smooth quiet glide, unlike the sticky doors in my brother's home in California.

The apartment was still exactly how I remembered, creaky hard wood floors with the beige shag rug placed in the middle complemented by her choice of modern furniture. The little kitchen still off to the side with the new appliances she bought herself. The place still smelled like lemon, not the cleaning solution smell, but almost the soft sugary sent of lemonade. I finally stepped inside letting my carry on bag slide nicely to the floor. 

"Lucy I'm Home!" I yelled in my best Ricky Ricardo imitation.

The door to the bedroom opened slightly as she stuck her head out, recognizing the line from our favorite television show. A grin played on her heart shaped face realizing it was really me. Then with out a moment of hesitation she ran into my embrace. I picked her up and spun her around only to have the chance to hold her longer. Her arms were secured tightly around my neck almost as if she was never going to let go. I sighed and inhaled the alluring sent of her caramel curls, cherry blossom, just like always.

"Carlisle, you came back!" She squealed placing a light kiss on my cheek

"Of course I did, Esme!" I replied giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Then we pulled away. I gently set her on the ground in front of me and for a moment we took each other in, noticing what had changed and what had remained in the person we both claimed to know so well. It wasn't that we didn't talk while I was gone. Actually it was quite the opposite. However, there is always huge difference between phone calls and pictures compared to the living flesh and blood person.

"Your hairs lighter," she giggled as she ruffled it with her slender fingers.

"Ya, I guess it is" I grinned slightly at her action.

It was silent for a moment as we continued to look at each other.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'm going to finish getting ready. I wasn't expecting you this early." Her musical voice echoed in my ear.

"Oh, ya sure, I don't mind!" I replied as she walked back to her room.

"Make yourself at home," she cooed before I heard the door click shut.

I paced through the apartment letting my fingers touch the granite counter tops of the kitchen and the wooden table of the built in breakfast nook, trying to familiarize myself with the space. I finally settled in the living room. I took a place on the couch and began looking at the pictures she had displayed on the end table.

She had one of her parents at their anniversary party. Another was her and Eden, her older sister. A third was one I had taken of all of the girls and Esme at some restaurant right before I had left. All four of them were sitting in the booth Bella was blushing with a big grin, Rosalie had her arms around a very pregnant Alice hugging her tightly and, of course Esme at the end holding her martini giving the camera that sexy lopsided smile of hers.

The final picture was placed right in front for all to see. It was one of her and me taken that same night a moment frozen in time. Our arms were slung around one another, her eyes closed with a smile that showed her in mid laugh because I was kissing her cheek. I guessed she really liked the picture too, for she gave it a special frame.

One that said….Best Friends.


	2. Dinner For Two

Carlisle's POV

Disclaimer: I own no characters

The thirty minute car ride always seemed to short when I was with Esme. She could so easily light up my life with a short trip or even just a basic smile. Where ever she went she carried that warm glow around her. We sang along to every song on the radio, and if we didn't know the words, we'd simply make up our own. The singing stopped when she had me pull up to an Italian restaurant that's name I wasn't sure how to pronounce. The place was painted to look like a rustic Italy. The only light came from the dull ceiling lamps and the candles that were placed on the white linen tables.

We were seated near the back against a wall with a painted crack that traveled to the floor, it could almost look real. A single fragrant rose was place at the center of the table between the two candles. We were brought bread and water and of course I had to order a bottle of red wine. I'd find myself constantly looking at the romantic ambiance and then some how back at my best friend who's mood was quickly changing.

Esme now seemed distant and almost unaware of what was going on around her. The menu she had been given remained on the table in front of her and the red wine was untouched. However, she kept up a good poker face because for once I was unable to read her. Esme's eyes were blank looking off into the distance. She was thinking. I paused for a moment, thinking, myself, had she caught on, no, impossible I held a good façade for over two months now she couldn't have realized my feelings for her!

"Esme!" I snapped my fingers to break her trance.

"Oh! What! Huh!" she jumped.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her hand almost too instinctively.

"Ya, I'm fine silly!" she said as she clasped her free hand around mine giving it a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile.

We ate an almost silent dinner, which obviously implied that something was wrong. Esme was one of the most loquacious people I knew. Sometimes we'd sit in a restaurant until closing because she talked so much. She just wanted to know the details of my trip though. I found myself dominating the conversation for a change, while she twisted her fork around the fettuccini noodles. Esme was off today and I still wasn't exactly sure why.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Carlisle, you just wouldn't understand!" she replied dropping the fork and looking down at her plate.

"I might not, but I can sure try," I smiled.

She let out a long breath. "Well, it's kind of complicated and I don't know how to explain it or how to ask you but, I've had this feeling and this longing, for quite a while now, even before you left and… I bet you'll probably think I'm crazy when I tell you this next part…"

I could fee my lips turning up in a smile

"Try me" I chuckled. I honestly couldn't believe it! She shared the feeling I had! Oh joy! Oh happy day! Oh….

"I want to have a baby," she replied with a soft shy smile. The mental self rejoicing stopped and my happiness went down about 10 notches.

"A What!" I almost screamed in confusion.

"A baby, Carlisle, I've wanted one since I held little Nessie three years ago and I've tried to hide this feeling for a long time but I just can't anymore. I mean all my friends are married and have had babies and I just want one too." She explained with her normal wild hand gestures.

"Esme, you're twenty-eight! You've got time!" I stammered.

"No Carlisle, after thirty my mother, my sister, and all three of my aunts couldn't get pregnant and hell, I'll be at least thirty-one when or if I get married!" the motions were bigger and wilder now.

"Don't talk like that Esme," I rolled my eyes at the beautiful woman in front of me, any man would be lucky to have her, myself included.

"No, I have to think this way I'm not getting any younger her. I know you think I'm on the brink of insanity right now, but I've researched this. I'm not big on the whole sperm bank idea, I just couldn't carry some random man's baby, and there's adoption of course but that takes forever…. So I was wondering if you would…." She looked away from me trying everything in her power to avert my gaze.

"If I would what," I said folding my arms. I was quite confused and pissed off.

"Well, brace yourself. You might want to admit me after I tell you this part," I braced myself "I was wondering if you could assist me in having a child."

"What? How in the hell would I be able to assist you in doing that?" I yelled almost a little to loud for the restaurants liking.

She cleared her throat, and brought the tone down to almost a whisper, she was obviously embarrassed by my out burst.

"You have sperm. I need sperm. I want to put your sperm inside of me to make a baby. Only if you are comfortable with it," she explained.

I froze for a moment thinking of all the possibilities. My head began to spin and all the ideas started to swirl together. I quickly reached for my water and drank the entire glass. It didn't help much. I took a few deep breaths and laid my head in my hands trying to straighten out my thoughts

"I'm sorry" She exclaimed" I shouldn't have sprung this on you right when you came home, it was completely uncalled for, just forget I said anything about it."

"No, no, it's completely fine! Sure, I'll dot it. Just call me Uncle Carlisle" I mumbled.

"What? You will? Carlisle I don't want you jumping in to this if you have any doubts. I mean you've got some time! Think it over!" She sputtered out.

"No, I want to do this for you," I smiled, confident in my decision.

"Really?" she smiled "Is there anything you want, money, food, power, my soul?" she laughed as she reached around to give me a hug.

"Nope, none of that just chalk it up there with the other little things that I do for you" I smiled receiving the tightest hug I had ever been graced. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this. I just had this indescribable feeling, and all I could think of was how some tiny person could alter our relationship. However, it's what she wants and it will make her happy, and I'd do anything for her.


	3. Am I Dreaming

On the way home, all Esme could talk about was babies. Baby this, baby that. I couldn't tell if I was more annoyed by her babble or my stupidity in the fact that I thought she actually shared the same feelings I did. I parked the car outside as she continued to ramble on about how amazing this was and how amazing I was, well, alright to be honest, that part wasn't too terrible. However, on the way up those three flights of stairs an interesting topic came up, how were we going to make this baby?

"Carlisle," she began sounding a bit hesitant, "You know for a fact that I despise needles and anything having to do with my lady doctor…"

"Of course I do," I interrupted with a laugh, "I have to hold you down every time you get a shot and physically drag you to your gynecologist appointments. You'd think after being friends with a doctor for so long you would be used to this by now!"

"Shut up!" her adorable little tongue shot out at me, "Now back to my point, or well I guess another question."

"What now?" I jokingly rolled my eyes.

"And again, I don't know how comfortable you'd be with this…" she shied away from the topic again.

"No, Esme, I will not have the baby for you as well, that physically impossible," I gave her a look of all seriousness.

At that moment she burst out laughing. Her giggles were so uncontrollable that she had to sit down on the stairs. I popped a squat, chuckling along with her. I couldn't help how contagious her laughter was. Esme slung her arms around my neck, like always, and looked into my soul with those gorgeous hazel eyes, and giggled one last time.

"God, I've missed you!" she dropped her head to my chest as I brought her into my arms.

"Now," I replied, "in all seriousness, what excruciatingly uncomfortable question did you need to ask me?"

"Well," Esme lifted her head to meet my gaze, "Carlisle I don't want a test tube baby, that's too risky!"

"What are you saying?" I asked mildly confused, as I lifted her to her feet, and continued the trek to her apartment.

"Just that, there's nothing wrong with the old fashioned way. I'm comfortable with it, and since you do know my lady parts, due to that one belligerently drunk night in college…" she responded, averting my dumb founded gaze, "What I'm saying is…what I'm asking is…will you have sex with me."

Seriously, I thought my heart had stopped. Esme want me to make sweet, sweet love to her, in order to procreate. I must have died. Am I dreaming? In a coma? Pinch me! Nope, still here! YES! However, I had to hide my true feeling, for screaming 'fucking bloody yes' and taking the woman of my dreams in the apartment hallway would not be appropriate, under any circumstances.

"I mean, well, I guess I could, for you of course. Especially since I'm the best you've ever had!" I winked, referencing that the one drunk time we did sleep together I got her to finish, which was the first and only time it had ever happened

"You can't let it go, can you?" Esme shook her head with a giggle.

"And apparently neither can you!" I dodged her punch in the arm, "You are so violent! It must be all that built up sexual tension!"

"Oh, uh huh," she pushed me, "Like you're any better, Mr. I work every night of the week and don't have time to date. When's the last time you had sex?"

"Uhh…pretty recently!" I retorted starting to unlock the door.

"Oh ya, with your right hand!" Esme winked.

"The left actually," I winked back, pulling her into my arms, "So why don't you do us both a favor and stop talking, so we can move this party into the bedroom, couch, floor, table, shower…really anywhere you prefer. What do you say? We'll both feel better."

Esme gave me that sexy lopsided smiled as she bumped open the door with her hip, knowing that there was probably a good chance that if we did have sex tonight, she would probably end up pregnant the next month. Those same slender fingers that played with my hair earlier, were now flicking open the buttons on my shirt. Dang did I actually turn her on! As the door swung open I leaned in to kiss her, and start my wildest fantasy, when the lights inside suddenly turned on.

We snapped our head towards the entrance in shock. There inside her apartment we're all of our best friends, surrounded by party decorations and a banner that read 'Welcome Home Carlisle'. I was so shocked and embarrassed that I dropped Esme. Clearly the feeling was mutual, for she wouldn't have fell if she had some balance. Our poor friends though, they had heard all of our dirty talk, seen all of our advances, caught us in the almost act, and we're probably so confused. I knew this was too good to be true. Bella looked uncomfortable. Edward's eyes darted around the room. Alice looked as if she were going to cry. Jasper couldn't look at us without turning beat red. Being Esme's, best friend, Rosalie simply looked pissed, for not knowing, or what she assumed to not know to be Esme and me, having friendly sexcapades. However, the only person who seemed comfortable with it was Emmett. He stood there with a party hat on his head and a goofy grin on his face. At that moment Emmett and I made eye contact, and he began a slow clap.

"Dang Cullen, congrats on finally bangin' your best friend. I knew it was only a matter of time!"

Shit.


End file.
